


Annoying Alliance

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, But then smut in later chapters, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Violence, lots of bickering, lots of yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: You’re Hector Alcazar’s daughter, but it doesn’t mean that you’re happy with the fact that you were born into a maffia family. You couldn’t say you’re too mad that he was thrown into prison, but running the underworld while he’s away seems to be a harder task than you thought. You have no other choice than to break him out, but that doesn’t go as smoothly as you hoped either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based on two requests which were supposed to be oneshots, but I can never keep myself short, so it's gonna be a longer story.

“We lost two businesses each worth 450 thousand and your father is only away for half a year!” - your dad’s right hand man, Pedro shouted and you rolled your eyes.

“Well, excuse me that I’m not a druglord mastermind. And if I remember correctly you were there "protecting” them while they were taken from us.“ - you replied back coolly and with an accusing stare.

The man narrowed his eyes at you, then waved his hand dismissively as he turned away.

"Someone should have sent more men.” - he muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?!” - you stood up from behind your father’s antique wooden desk, shoothing draggers with your eyes.

“Nothing!” - he turned back to you irritated, then he let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. - “What should we do now?” - he asked, calmer this time.

You looked down at the desk and started thinking.

Your father was sentenced to 16 years of prison, that’s why the other families dared to attack your businesses. He is a very dangerous man and everyone feared him, but now that he was finally behind bars, others thought it was time to take back the territorries. You don’t have the same reputation as him, and if you wanted to save what was left, you have to bring him back.

“We should break him out. If he finds out what happened he will be outraged and fucking wipe those assholes out.” - you said, looking up at Pedro.

“That’s the first useful sentence that left your mouth in the past few months.”

You made a face and the man smirked.

“Tell the others, prepare everything. I wanna go as soon as possible.”

“You wanna come too?” - he asked with raised eyebrows.

“Maybe I’m not good with the paperwork, but I can shoot better then your sorry ass.”

The man smiled, then he walked closer to the table, watching your face as your eyes turned from playful to worrying.

“He’s not gonna be only mad at them.” - he said softly.

You nodded.

“I know.”

—–

Sam was doing his usual evening workout, just finishing his sit ups, when he decided to pull his cellmate out of his thoughts.

“What, you’re not reading tonight?”

“Samuel, come here.” - Hector said, still looking out of the cell.

Sam stood up with a small grunt, and walked next to him.

“Listen. The guards. They’re singing.”

“Eh, well, they’re probably drunk.” - Sam replied turning to face Hector and lifted his hand to lean against the celldoor.

“Perhaps. But they are content. How can they be content with their small lives… their miserable jobs?” - the older man asked with a humorless laugh.

“Well, I mean, they have wives to go home to.” - Sam pointed out and turned around to walk back to his bed. - “What do we got? Hmm? No offense.”

Hector smiled a little at his yonger prisonmate’s words.

Right now he sounded just like you. Sounding like he would be satisfied with just a normal life.

“We have ambition.”

“Oh.” - Sam chuckled lightly as he sat down.

“And when we get out of here that ambition will take us to places these idiots cannot even imagine.”

“Yeah, well, amen to your optimism.” - Sam said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

“What will you do, when you get out, Samuel?”

Sam laughed again.

“That’s if I get outta here. I’m sure you can imagine.”

“I can. But I wanna hear you say it.”

“I will find the greatest pirate treasure of all time, which I am sure you are sick of hearing about by now.”

“Oh, no. The tale of Henry Avery and his four hundred million in jewels and gold has become a sweet lullaby for me.” - Hector replied and turned his head sightly towards Sam. - “Do you really think you can find it?”

“Given the opportunity? Absolutely.”

“Ambition…” - Hector laughed. - “What is that Avery quote?”

Sam smiled and closed his eyes.

“I am a man of fortune, and I must seek my fortune.”

“Hm… I like how he thinks.” - Hector said, turning his head back to look out of the cells.

A few seconds later explosions and gunfires could be heard from outside.

Sam’s eyes snapped open and he stood up.

“What the hell was that?”

“The opportunity of a lifetime.” - Hector answered just when two men, dressed in dark clothes and black masks appeared in front of their cell, with guns in their hands.

“Señor Alcázar. Un gusto verlo. (Nice to see you.)” one of the men said, opening the celldoor and holding him a gun.

“Whoa…” - Sam said, taking a few steps back.

“Sáquenme de aquí. (Get me out of here.)” - Hector replied, taking the handgun and loading it.

“¿Qué hacemos con él? (What do we do with him?)” - the man asked, looking at Sam.

Hector turned to him.

“Samuel. Are you ready to seek your fortune?

Sam’s expression turned determined.

"Yeah.”

Sam was lead out of the cellblock by Hector and the two men, and on the way to the main area Sam saw guards lying on the ground, their blood pooling around them.

“Holy shit.”

“Samuel, keep up. We’re going to have to move quickly.”

“How long have you had this planned?” - Sam asked as he followed them.

“Not me.” - Hector said as they arrived at the main doors which will led them through the main building then to freedom.

There were 3 more masked men standing there, one of them being significantly smaller than the other buff men. Suddenly he took his mask off, and Sam was shocked to see it revealed a young woman’s face.

“Cariño.” - Hector smiled and held his arms out wide while he walked to you.

“Papa.” - you hugged him quickly then you saw the other inmate over his shoulder, making you frown.

“Quien es este? (Who is that?)”

“El viene con nosotros. (He’s coming with us.)”

“Porque? (Why?)”

Before he can explain it, a guard who was laying on the floor started speaking.

“Pedazo de mierda! Nunca saldrás de aquí vivo. (Piece of shit! You’ll never get out of here alive.)”

“Silencio. (Silence.)” - Hector said and shot him.

“Jesus.” - Sam whispered.

“These men are sadistic. We’re doing the world a favor, huh? Here. You’ll need this.” - Hector held the guard’s gun out to Sam. - “You remember how to use it?”

“Yeah, it’ll come back to me.” - he replied, cocking the gun.

When you realized the stranger man wasn’t speaking in Spanish, you switched to English too, not knowing he would be able to understand you either way.

“Let’s hope so, I’m not gonna be babysitting you.” - you said irritated, walking to the control panels.

Bringing another person with you was not in the plan and you don’t want him to be the reason for any of you to get hurt or worse.

“Abran todas las puertas. (Open all doors.)” - Hector commanded and you were about to push the button, but the stranger spoke up.

“Hector.” - he walked closer and looked at you too. - “You do that and you’ll start a goddamn riot.”

“That’s the goddamn point, gringo.” - you rolled your eyes and pushed the button while your father chuckled.

The alarm went off and the doors unlocked before you.

“Stay close, Samuel.” - Hector said.

“Or die trying.” - you added, pushing past the american, making him look after you with a frown.

“Las mujeres. (Women.)” - one of the masked man said with a shrug and a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Sam liked feisty women, but seeing you being so mad at him made him seriously consider just walking back to his cell.

Hector and you pushed open the doors and immediately met gunfire from the other side of the corridor.

“Oh, mierda! (Oh, shit!)” - a prison guard shouted and you silenced him with a headshot, making Sam’s jaw drop.

You ran through a few corridors, then arrived at the main cell block, where the guards were fighting with the prisoners.

“This is crazy!” - Sam yelled as he took cover and started shooting at the guards.

“We’re going to need to earn our freedom!” - Hector laughed.

As you went further and further the riot was worse and worse. There were fire, gunshots, shouting, and it was like a warzone, but Sam got more focused and hyped up as the realization dawned on him that he’s gonna be soon free.

And he caught himself covering you as best as he could while you led them through the building. You had balls he gotta give you that.

You reached another area like he met you, and all of you stopped.

“So now what?” - Sam looked around, at this side of the prison everything was locked down.

“Estamos en posición. ¿Están listos? (We are in position. You copy?)” - you asked through your walkie.

“Sí. Busquen dónde cubrirse. (Yes. Find cover.)” - came the response.

You nodded at your father, and he looked at Sam.

“Samuel, get behind something!”

“What? Why?” - just as he asked it, you grabbed his collar and dragged him down behind a desk, and immediately there was an explosion.

“Let’s go, gringo!” - you yelled and ran through the hole.

Sam followed you but outside guards started shooting at you again and he got seperated from you.

After a few minutes you realized Sam wasn’t behind you.

“Mierda! (Shit!)” - you cursed and jogged back a little, looking for him.

You didn’t know who this man was, but he seemed to be important to your father, and you’re gonna piss him off enough when you tell him about the businesses you lost while he was in prison, and you didn’t want him to get more mad because he lost Sam too.

You turned around a corner and saw Sam was pushed against the wall by a guard.

“Get back, son of a bitch!” - you shouted and shot the guard. - “Come on!” - you yelled and started running again.

“Yeah.” - Sam grabbed his gun from the ground and followed you. - “Thought you said you’re not gonna babysit me!”

“Don’t get used to it!” - you replied, making Sam grin.

You arrived at a heavily guarded area again at the engine room.

When you took out everyone you yanked Sam behind a cover again.

He saw as one of the masked man put a C4 against the wall and he braced himself for the deafening sound of explosion but a shot rang through the room and the man fell to the ground.

“Santiago!” - you cried and wanted to run to him, but Sam took hold of your arm and pulled you down and into his chest just as bullets bored into the cover you were hiding at.

“Son of a bitch…” - he muttered as he let go of you to reload his gun. - “I need bullets.”

You reached in one of your pockets and handed him a clip.

Sam reloaded and you followed suit then started shooting at the same time.

When only three of them left, you cursed because even after a few minutes neither of you could shoot them.

Suddenly Sam crawled to another cover and when one of the guards saw it, he tried to shoot him, but you got him faster.

“You’re crazy, gringo!” - you yelled at Sam, and you saw that the second guard aimed at you when his friend collapsed.

“Takes one to know one!” - Sam yelled back as he put a bullet through his head, making you let out a sigh of relief.

He seemed to be pretty useful.

The third one was taken out by Hector, and you quickly detonated the C4. Out in the main yard was another long shootout, but after your men brought the RPG’s it was quickly over and you all sprinted out to the three vans that were waiting outside the gates.

When you were far enough and the adrenaline started to leave your body, you reached for a bottle of water. You saw as your father handed one to Samuel too, who took big gulpes, just like you.

“So… What’s next for Samuel Drake, huh?” - he asked.

“Jesus, what is next… uh… I’m gonna take a bath. Gonna sleep in a real bed.”

“Yeah.” - Hector laughed, and you smiled too.

It’s awesome how simple things like these could make someone happy who was not used to them.

“Maybe find a nice warm body to sleep next to me.” - Sam continued, making the two guys in the front chuckle and you to roll your eyes. - “Uh, track my brother down. That seems like a pretty good start.”

“Yeah… It is.” - your father agreed, and you frowned when you saw him seem to be nervous. - “So… How long do you think it will take for you to retrieve Avery’s treasure?”

Oh, so that’s why he was so important for your dad.

“Uh, I don’t know, I mean, I get back to the States, I can resume my search…”

Hector took the water from Sam’s hands roughly.

Uh-oh.

“How long?”

Sam noticed the sudden change in the air, but it didn’t make him realize just how deep shit he was in now. He looked at you briefly, then back to your dad.

“It’s kinda hard to say until I get started.”

“You said you know where it is.”

“Yeah, I do, but… Listen, it’s not like Avery left some map with a big red X on it, okay? But I’ve got some very solid leads…”

“¡Deténgase aquí! (Stop here!)”

Shit’s gonna hit the fan, and despite not liking Sam that much, you didn’t want to see his death either.

“Oh, okay.” - Sam seemed to realize the seriousness of the situaion when the van stopped suddenly. - “Just… Just wait a minute!” - one of the men grabbed him and threw him out to the ground. - “Take it easy! Ah!”

Pedro jumped out from the other car and pointed a gun at his head.

“I like you, Samuel. More importantly, I believed you. That is why you are here.” - Hector started.

“I… I can get it, okay? I just need some time.”

Hector turned to another one of his men. Sam looked at you with pleading eyes, and you looked down with a frown.

“You see the problem is…” - Hector turned back.

“Oh God…” - Sam’s eyes widened when he saw a switchblade in his hand.

“… I’m having all these doubts enter my mind.”

“Hector, listen to me. I will find it. I swear it.”

Suddenly your father pushed Sam down to the ground, pushing the knife in the skin of his neck.

“Papa!” - you stepped forward, fearing he will kill him.

You knew him well enough that sometimes he couldn’t control his anger, and you don’t want him to make a mistake by killing someone who could get him money. God knows he will need it after what you’ve done.

Your father looked up at you with a questioning look.

“Let him go.”

Hector narrowed his eyes at you.

“Is there something you want to tell me, my sweet child?”

You gulped nervously and looked at Pedro, who hesitated a little before nodding at you.

“While you were in there… We lost two of our laundering places.” - you told him finally.

Hector’s face contracted in anger and Sam felt that the pressure on his throat eased a little.

“Which ones?” - he asked.

Pedro told him the names hesitantly and Hector roared with rage when he found out it was two of his most important money laundering businesses.

He stood up and lunged at you, slapping you so hard that you fell on the ground next to Sam with a cry.

Sam despite being scared shitless helped you sit up, while you held your cheek.

“I knew I shouldn’t have left the business to you! You’re worhless!” - he took a threathening step forward, but Pedro stood between you two with a determined look towards your father.

It seemed to calm him down enough to not to murder any of you, but he crouched down next to Sam again and pushed the knife against his throat with more force now.

“How long?!”

“Six months.”

“I don’t have six months, which means neither do you. Three months.”

“Three months is imposs…”

Hector pushed on the blade harder.

“Three months. Half the treasure. Can you do it?”

Sam nodded hesitantly.

“Say it!”

“Three months. Half the treasure.”

“Now… If you run, or try to hide the treasure, or do somerhing really stupid like go to the authorities… I’ll know. And when you least expect it, I will be there. At that point death is not a mercy I will grant you.” - he let go of Sam and turned to one of his men.

Pedro helped you up while Hector pulled Sam on his feet. He gave him a bottle of water and some money.

“The nearest town is ten kilometers in that direction towards the sunrise. Been a while since we’ve seen a sunrise outside, huh?” - he patted Sam on the shoulder and chuckled while he turned back to the van. - “¡Vamos! (Come on!)”

Just when you were about to enter the van, he pushed you back.

“No, cariño. You go with him. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid, and if you succeed, you can redeem yourself.”

“What?! No, papa!” - you grabbed his shirt at his chest with tears in your eyes. - “Please, I’ll make it right!”

“Yes, you will.” - he smiled at you and got in the car, and before you knew it, he was speeding down the road.

You watched the vans go and suddnely you felt a light touch on your shoulder.

“Hey, I’m sorry, darli…”

You turned around fast and punched Sam in the face, making him fall to the ground with a painful groan.

“Es tu culpa! Ojalá hubieras muerto! (It’s your fault! I wish you had died back there!)” - you cried loudly and turned around, walking fast towards the town.

Sam got up, holding his bleeding nose, groaning loudly.

Saying that he didn’t picture his first day as a free man like this was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this story is not that interesting, assuming from the lack of feedback :/

You were walking towards the town nearby, puffing and muttering under your breath. You weren’t sad about what happened, you were fucking angry. You and your dad never had a good relationship, he would’ve been happier if you were born a boy, but you were still his child and took care of you. A few years after you were born, he saw how energetic you were and decided that a girl could be just as suitable for the underworld lifestyle like a boy. So when you hit your teenage years, he started to teach you everything you needed to know about the businesses, the other gangster families, the drugs and how to control it as successfully as he did.

What he didn’t care about that you hated every minute of it.

You growled when you heard Sam’s footsteps getting closer to you, so you picked up the pace.

“Hey, can you slow down a little?!” - he asked you, voice muffled by his hand, cause he probably was still holding his bleeding nose.

“We don’t have time to slow down!” - you barked back over your shoulder.

“Why? What’s your plan? Catch a taxi, go to the airport and fly to the treasure? Sorry to disappoint, but I already told you guys, it doesn’t work like that.”

You spun around quickly.

“Then how does it work?!”

Sam walked up to you, hand carefully patting his nose, cause it was even more slant than before.

You rolled your eyes and reached up to his nose, but he jumped away from you.

“Whoa there, missy!”

“Well, if you want to be even uglier…”

“Hey, the ladies like me, I’ll have you know!”

“Yeah, cause you met many ladies there in the prison.”

It was Sam who rolled his eyes this time.

“Before.”

“And how long were you in prison again?”

Sam hesitated, and looked in your eyes for a few seconds before answering.

“Fifteen years.”

He saw as your eyes widened and your annoyed expression turned to concern. Just before he could think you’d be nicer to him, your previous expression returned and you quickly reached up again and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from his nose.

“No!” - he cried.

“Don’t be a pussy!” - with your other hand you grabbed his nose between your fingers and after a few seconds of struggling a loud ‘crack’ could be heard, then a high-pitched scream that could’ve been mistaken for a woman’s.

“There, wasn’t so bad, see?” - you said in a proud voice, turned around and continued walking.

You bit your lip to keep yourself from laughing, because the noise he made was fucking funny.

“You fucking psychopath!”

“What? That nose is so crooked, I bet it was broken once in every year you were in there!”

“First of all, you were the one who broke it this time…”

You cut him off quickly.

“And now I fixed it, you’re welcome!” - you vawed your hand in a mock salute, and walked more confidently.

“I hope that treasure’s gonna need a human sacrifice…” - Sam muttered under his breath.

When you reached the town it was already morning, but you were exhausted and in a serious need of a shower, and when you turned around to wait for Sam to catch up, you realized that he looked even worse than you.

You held out your hand and Sam hesitantly gave you the money. You quickly counted it and were surprised how generous your father was.

“Okay, we’re gonna go to a hotel, sleep, eat and shower, then we’re gonna find one of my papa’s man, and ask him to make some documents for us so we can travel.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I hope you can come up with yours just as fast.” - you narrowed your eyes at him, then started walking towards the hotel that could be seen from where you were.

'Damn, she could be just as intimidating as her father. Just more annoying.’ - Sam thought.

The old lady at the reception looked at Sam and you shocked, since your clothes were covered in blood, and well, he was still dressed as an inmate.

You smiled at her sweetly and asked for two seperate rooms with one bed in each. The woman started stammering and told you that she only had one free room with one bed.

Your nostrils flared as you let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Sam, who was on the other side of the hall, looking at the pictures on the walls.

You told the woman you’ll take it, payed, and whistled to Sam, who rolled his eyes but followed you.

When you opened the door, and walked in, Sam looked around curiously when he only saw one bed.

“See? I told you women like me.” - he smirked and you punched his shoulder forcfully. - “Ouch!”

“Another comment like that again, and I break your nose. Again.” - you looked him up and down slowly, and Sam gave you a weird look when you started circling him.

“Uh…”

Before he could ask what you’re doing, you spoke.

“Go, take a shower, I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

“To buy a few things.” - you almost closed the door, but you looked back in the room. - “And don’t try to run.” - you warned.

When you disappeared, Sam sighed and walked in the bathroom. Not like he could just get away, the minute you realize that he had bailed on you, you’d call your father and he would be hunted down.

Sam cringed when he looked in the mirror, his lower chin was covered in dried blood and most of his shirt too. He stripped down and stepped in the shower, groaning when the water hit his skin. He hadn’t realize just how long he enjoyed showering alone, only when he heard loud knocking on the bathroom door.

“I got you some clothes!” - he heard you say and he turned off the water.

“Uh, thanks!”

Sam quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.

He saw you standing on the other side, holding your clothes in your hand, waiting to go inside.

Your eyes widened when his naked and wet chest appeared in front of your face and you couldn’t help when your gaze roamed his upper body and shoulders.

Sam felt his cheeks grew hot and his breath caught in his throat, feeling a little nervous standing in front if you like this. It was fifteen years ago since a woman saw him like this after all.

You cleared your throat and closed your eyes, shaking your head a little, and pointed behind you.

“You, on the bed. I mean you’re clothes are on the bed!” - you shook your head again and looked up at him with flushed cheeks.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, thank you.” - he nodded and smiled a little as he stepped aside, pushing on the door a little to open it more for you, but this way he was standing in the doorway, so you brushed your shoulder and arm against his chest and stomach as you walked in. - “All yours… I mean the bathroom is all yours!”

“Thank you.” - you looked at him with doe eyes as you slowly closed the door.

Sam let out a sigh and a dreamy smile appeared on his face. He turned around and walked to the bed, looking at the clothes. You bought him a brown v-neck shirt, grey pants, a blue button-up, black shoes and a pack of boxer briefs and socks.

He held everything up and when they seemed to be the right sizes he tried everything on. He smiled again when everything fit, but since you said you’re gonna sleep first, he took everything off except his boxer briefs and shirt.

He looked inside one of the cabinets and saw that there were another pillow and a blanket so he dropped them on the floor and sat down, just when you stepped out of the bathroom.

You looked down at him, surprised that he didn’t bicker about wanting to sleep in the bed.

“Were the sizes good?” - you asked as you walked to the bed and threw your old clothes in the trashcan.

“Yeah, you have good eyes.”

You smiled a little and grabbed one of the paper bags from the bed, handing it to him.

Sam looked at you curiously, but took it from you. He watched as you opened the other one and pulled out a big sandwich from it.

His eyes widened and he practically ripped of the package, taking a huge bite.

You smiled a little to yourself, but made sure that he didn’t see it.

“So…” - you started, leaning back against the headboard. - Once we’re in the States. Where exactly are we going to go?“

Sam gulped loudly and wiped his mouth.

"Don’t know yet. We have to find the next clue to know where to go.”

You looked at him with a frown.

“And what was the last clue?”

“A broken Saint Dismass cross.”

“And where exactly you wanted to go with that clue?”

“There is a Sainst Dismas cathedral in Scotland.”

“Then why don’t we go to Scotland?”

“Look, sweetheart. I told you it’s not that easy. We need more information. Something was inside that cross, and we have to find out what it was.”

You rolled your eyes at the nickname.

You took another bite of your sandwich. You wondered how Sam became a treasure hunter, you were only in it for like ten minutes and it already frustrated you that he had no idea what to do.

“How did you end up in prison?” - you asked instead.

Sam looked at you surprised, and answered before he took a bite.

“I was actually trying to find this treasure.”

“In a prison?” - you asked jokingly.

“Yeah.”

You froze, then looked at him like he was crazy. You thought that maybe he killed someone here in Panama while searching for the treasure, and they tossed him in a cell.

“Whoa, wait a minute. You actually broke into a prison to find a treasure?” - you asked.

“Yeah.”

You made a shocked face and shook your head.

“What?” - he asked.

“No money worths this much to risk your life for it.”

“Well, maybe it worths that much for me.” - Sam answered with an intense stare.

“Then you’re an idiot.” - you said matter of factly and finished your sandwich.

Sam’s eyes flashed with anger and he stood up in an instant.

“I don’t give a shit about what you’re thinking of me! You don’t know me, you don’t know why I do the things I do! Just because you’re daddy’s little princess, doesn’t mean you get to judge others by their choices!” - he yelled, pointing a finger at you.

First you were shocked that he spoke to you like this, then you got angry too. You jumped up from the bed and met his gaze, slapping his finger away.

“Listen here, jackass! I don’t give a shit either about the things you do or why you’re doing them, but if you hadn’t realized your greed and pride made you lose fifteen years of your life to a fucking shithole and the only reason you are out is because of my father and me! So if you don’t pull your head out of your ass and find that fucking treasure as soon as possible, that fifteen years is not gonna be the only thing it took from you!” - you screamed in his face, then stormed out of the room.

When the door slammed shut, Sam fisted his hand and punched a hole in the wall. He cursed and started pacing in the room, running his hands through his hair and face, trying to calm down.

He got angry because you didn’t know the full story. He didn’t only want to find this treasure because of the money but because of his mother too. It was the last thing she worked on before she died, and she worked on it hard, so he wanted to find it for her. The money just was a big plus.

It didn’t mean he had the right to say the things he did to you. If you were indeed your father’s little pincess, he wouldn’t have slapped you with so much force that even a strong woman like you fall to the ground. He saw that your cheek were still red even after you exited the bathroom. And if he indeed would’ve spoiled you, you wouldn’t be in the prison breaking him out and leading the business while he was away, but he would’ve made sure that you stayed away from that life and were safe somewhere far.

Great, he wasn’t even out for half a day, but he already managed to piss off the first woman he saw, twice if not more. It must be a new record.

—-

‘How dare he?!’ - you stormed out of the hotel and walked the streets for god knows how long, but when you found a nice park, you decided to sit down and watch the people going on about their day, praying that it would ease your mind a little. But the things Sam said and the fact that he couldn’t be further from the truth crawled back in your mind, and you couldn’t stop the tears that ran down your cheeks.

You always wanted to do right by your father, but you always disappointed him. You never were strong enough, you never were clever enough, you never were good enough. Except the times you saved his ass, like last night. You hated your life, and hated your father, because it was his fault. And still, people thought that you were a spoiled little brat and nobody took you serious because of it.

And you hated that gringo too, because if it weren’t for him, you wouldn’t have to deal with his incompetent ass, and find a treasure that you were sure doesn’t even exist.

You whipped your phone out of your pocket, unlocked the screen and typed ‘saint dismas cross’ in your browser. Your brows furrowed more and more as you read various articles about it, but none of them mentioned a possible treasure that could be accessed by it. Not even a legend.

You tried to remember if your father or Sam said something about it that could make your search easier, but you didn’t remember much, but maybe you heard the name Avery?

Just when you were about to search for that, another article caught your attention.

‘Rossi Estate Auction’ - with a picture of a cross next to it.

You opened it, and it didn’t list all of the artifacts that will be there, but a certain Saint Dismass Cross was there. Sam said that the cross they’ve found in the prison was broken, but this one was still intact.

You saved the page, then searched for ‘avery historical figure’ and so most of your day was spent reading about his ‘Gunsway heist’.

When it started to get dark, and you realized how long you’ve been out, you quickly searched a stationery and printed out what you’ve found about the cross, and headed back to the hotel.

—–

When after a few hours you still haven’t returned, Sam started to worry. Did you ditch him? No, your father told you to stay with him to make sure he doesn’t try to run.

Then where were you? Did he make you so mad that you said fuck it and you will return with Hector and you’ll kill him?

A thousand possibilities ran through Sam’s mind, but when it was late afternoon, he really started to worry. Did something happen to you? You were the daughter of the most powerful druglord and you were wandering the streets on your own, what if someone recognized you? What if another gang took you?

When the sun started to set, Sam decided to try and find you. Just when he was about to open the door, you walked in, casually.

“Jesus, girl, are you out of your goddamn mind?!” - Sam yelled.

You gave him a weird look.

“What’s your problem?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he started laughing, and pacing up and down in the room.

“What’s my problem?! What’s your problem?! Huh? You storm out of the room and doesn’t come back for a full day and I have a problem?! Yes, I have a problem, I was worried sick!” - he shouted and both of your eyes widened at his last words.

His cheeks turned red and he seemed to be a loss of words, then started stammering.

“I mean… I thought you… you know… after that we… what I said… both said… I thought you’re gonna come back with your dad shooting up my ass.” - he finished quickly.

You were still looking at him with wide eyes.

He was worried?

If he was worried about your dad, he could’ve just ran. You knew he could’ve just done that, he had balls, he broke into a prison for fuck’s sake. So what would make him sit around and wait for a bullet in the head?

Was he hoping that you’ll return alone?

You opened and closed your mouth a few times like a fish out of water, then you cleared your throat and pulled out a folded paper from your pocket, and handed it to him.

“I’ve found this.”

Sam looked at you for a few more seconds, then sighed, taking it from you. His eyes widened when he unfolded it and saw pictures of the Saint Dismass Cross.

“Where did you get this?” - he asked in awe.

“Uhm… the internet.”- you answered awkwardly.

You walked next to him, pointing at the bottom of the cross.

“Uh… you said the one you’ve found was broken?”

“Holy shit.” - Sam whispered when he noticed it was in perfect condition.

“It’s going up in an auction in a few days in Italy.”

Sam looked at you with a smile.

“Not bad for a beginner treasure hunter.”

To your utmost horror you giggled at his words, and when his smile widened at that you cleared your throat and stepped away from him, only just realizing how close you were to each other.

“So… our next stop is Italy?”

Sam’s smile slowly faded when you put distance between the two of you, then he looked down at the picture.

“Actually… we’re gonna need some help on this one.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos :)

There was just no way that Sam is going to do this without his brother. This is their mother’s treaure and they’ve spent years doing researches to find the first clue to it, which costs Sam 15 years of his life, so he’d be damned if he won’t find it. He and Nate promised each other that no matter what they’ll finish their mother’s work, this was their adventure and if it’s up to Sam, they’ll go on it together.

Seeing your expression, he knew you already hated the idea of his version of ‘help’, even though you didn’t know what he meant by it yet.

“What kind of help?” - you asked him cautiously.

Sam turned his attention from the paper to you after a few seconds of hesitation.

“We need my brother.”

He saw as your face hardened.

“No.”

“I was looking for the treasure with him before, we need…”

“No, Sam. You told my father that you can find it, then do it!”

“Look, it’s not that simple…” - Sam tried to reason, seeing he managed to piss you off again.

“Nothing is simple with you, is it?!” - you snapped, irritated.

Sam nostrils flared as he let out a big sigh through his nose. He hated when you didn’t let him finish a sentence.

“Okay, let me put it this way: we’ll either do this with my brother, or we’re not doing it at all.”

You looked at him with furrowed brows, trying to find out what he’s trying to hint at.

Sam raised his eyebrows and clarified it for you.

“If we don’t go to Nathan first, you can go back to your dad saying you’ve failed him. Again.”

When he saw that your eyes darkened and you gave him a murderous stare, one corner of his mouth curled up in a smile.

You walked right up to his face, but he didn’t back down, moreover his smile widened and he looked at your shorter frame amused.

“I fucking hate you.” - you said in a low voice.

Sam looked between the very small space between the two of you and leaned even closer to you.

“There’s a very thin line between love and hate, darling.” - he winked and chuckled when you growled, your breath hitting his face.

You turned around suddenly, throwing open the door.

“Where are you going?!” - Sam asked, alarmed.

“To make the paper’s we’ll need for travelling, and you’re coming too!” - you barked over your shoulder, then heard that Sam started following you.

—–

After you’ve found your dad’s man and he made the documents for you, you asked him to find Sam’s brother, so now you know that your next stop is going to be New Orleans. Since neither of you slept since the prison break, you went back to the hotel and after you booked tickets for the earliest plane tomorrow, you were more than happy when your head hit the pillow.

When Sam heard your content sigh, he tried to get comfortable on the floor too.

“At least in the prison I had a mattress.” - he grumbled as he turned from one of his sides to the other.

“I can take you back if you wanna.” - you said in a sleepy voice, eyes already closed.

“Sometimes you make me wish I was still in there.” - Sam replied, still trying to find a good sleeping position.

You rolled your eyes at his reply and annoyed tone then you closed them again and tried to sleep, but after a few minutes he was still restless.

You pushed yourself up on one of your elbows and turned around to glare at him.

“Stop fucking moving around and sleep!” - you whisper-shouted.

“I’m trying to, but the floor is too hard!” - Sam replied in a same manner.

“You’re a grown man, you can take it!”

“Yeah, easy to say from a comfy bed!”

“Get in here for fuck’s sake!” - you snapped, defeated and moved to the far side of the wide bed and laid with your back to him.

You could deal with sleeping in a bed with him if it meant just one fucking moment of peace.

“Ha! If I had to chose between sleeping in a bed with you or a bunch of snakes, I’ll choose the snakes. And I hate snakes.” - Sam answered but you could feel as the mattress sank down under his weight. - “But you know, since there are no snakes here…” - he whispered and you could just hear that he was fucking smirking.

“You’re such an idiot.” - you grumbled sleepily.

“Takes one to know one.”

You sat up and turned around again, seeing in the dark that he was grinning.

You hit him hard in his shoulder and he hissed loudly.

“If you try anything funny, I’ll do the same to your balls.”

“Hint taken, miss Alcazar.” - Sam groaned.

You huffed and turned your back to him again. After a few minutes, you still couldn’t sleep, despite being exhausted, like the fact that Sam was in one bed with you was keeping you awake. You opened your eyes and frowned, starting to think about Sam and his brother. What if once they are reunited they try to take you down? Sure, then they’re gonna have to deal with your father, maybe you two don’t have the best relationship, but he would avenge you, and kill everyone in his path who try to stop him. He was the “butcher of Panama” after all.

Your train of thoughts were interrupted when you looked at the opposite wall.

“Uh… Sam?” - you whispered.

“Hmm?” - came his quiet reply.

“Was that hole in the wall there when we took this room?”

Sam’s eyes snapped open, when he remembered punching it when you stormed out of the room that morning.

“Uh yeah, yeah, weird, right?”

“Yeah.” - you sighed and closed your eyes again.

A few seconds later it was Sam who spoke up.

“You know what else is weird?”

“What?”

“We’re stuck together for a day now and I still don’t know your name.”

You smiled and decided to tease him.

“Miss Alcazar is just fine.”

You heard him let out a breathy laugh.

A few minutes later he heard you speak, making him smile.

“Y/N.”

—–

You woke up early in the morning when your phone’s alarm went off.

You groaned and tried to turn from your back to your side to reach the nightstand, but you couldn’t move. You opened your eyes in confusion and you noticed that Sam’s head was on your shoulder and his arm was across your stomach, hugging you.

“What the fuck!” - you cursed and pushed on his shoulders roughly, making his body jerk and him to wake up.

“Wha-?”

“Get the hell off me, pervert!” - you wiggled until you slipped out of his embrace, but your eyes grew wide when you felt yourself falling off the side of the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump.

You got up, turned off your alarm and glared at Sam who was smirking at you sleepily.

“Told your dad I’m gonna find a warm body to sleep next to me.”

You grabbed one of the pillows and hit him hard in the face.

“You’re unbelieveable!”

Sam groaned when you hit him, but then he grabbed the pillow and yanked on it roughly, pulling you back to the bed, since you were still holding it. You landed on your stomach, face just in front of his as he was laying on his side, watching your angry face with a smirk.

“You know, you’re not the first woman who told me that.”

Your eyes widened and your face flushed at his words, but you quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom, hearing him chuckle.

“Fucking asshole.” - you growled as you washed your face quickly with cold water to hide your blush.

Sam looked at the bathroom door with a huge grin. He liked teasing you, you were so cold and hard, but when he’s flirting with you - or at least trying to flirt with you - he can see how your eyes are widening in surprise, which you try to hide and then your cheeks turn red, which he thought looked freaking sexy on you. Of course a monent later you either yell at him or punch him, but those reactions were hilarious to him.

At least when you two are bickering he can pretend that you two are just friends who love to annoy each other and not enemies who are forced to work together by your evil father.

Sam sighed and his look softened when you exited the bathroom and without looking at him, you grabbed your phone and called a taxi.

While you were talking he tried to imagine how you look when you’re smiling and laughing. Yesterday he heard you giggle, which shocked him, but at least he could have that as a reminder that you’re just like any other person and not just a cold-blooded criminal.

And when you were sleeping you looked much more peaceful, not a hint of worry could be found on your fearures, and he thought you were really pretty.

He haven’t seen a woman in 15 years, so he couldn’t help but snuggle closer to you, and when he felt the heat of your body he just had to touch you. Not anything inappropriate of course, but he was a cuddler, and you were so warm, so he put his head on your shoulder carefully and when you continued sleeping peacefully he put one of his arms around you.

He only wanted to do that for a few minutes, closing his eyes and imagining that he was laying next to his non-existent lover, but his eyes snapped open when he felt that you sighed satisfied at his touch and put your hand on his forearm, stroking his skin slowly.

He looked at your face alarmed, but saw that you were still sleeping. His eyes travelled back to your hand, which caressed him a few more times, then you stopped and turned your head fully in his direction.

Sam wasn’t proud that he got turned on, and it took everything in him to not to touch your soft lips with his.

Instead he smiled and put his head back on your shoulder, falling asleep to the sound of your breathing and the feeling as it blowed softly his hair.

“Earth to Saaaam…” - you waved your hand in front of his face.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head a little.

“What?” - he looked at you with wide eyes.

“Taxi’s gonna be here in 15 minutes, get ready, asshole.” - you said annoyed as you put on your shoes.

Sam rolled his eyes and decided he liked you so much more when you were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why is that everytime I ask you something you always say no.” - Sam asked while you were waiting for your flight at the airport, sitting next to each other.

“Why is that everytime you ask me something it’s always bullshit.” - you replied, reading a magazine.

If it weren’t for the fact that you two were discussing the terms of how he can see his brother, Sam would be amused by your bickering.

“I haven’t seen him for 15 years, I want to talk to him alone…”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t trust you!” - you snapped, closing the magazine. - “I’m not giving you a chance where you two can make up a plan on how to kill me, find the treasure together and hide from my father!” - you said more quietly, leaning close to him so no one can hear you.

Sam leaned closer too, looking deep in your eyes.

“If I don’t find this treasure, your father kills me. If I try something like use you to blackmail him, he also kills me. You are also the reason I am free, so trust me when I say that the last thing I want to do to you is to kill you.”

Your frown was still on your face as your eyes searched his for any kind of hint that he was lying.

You weren’t stupid, you knew the last thing he wanted was you and your dad in his heels as he searches for the treasure, but it was indeed you who got him out, so maybe it was a small prize for him for his freedom. That treasure worth him risk his life 15 years ago after all.

Your thoughts started to turn elsewhere as your eyes wandered down his face, taking in the small cuts here and there, his wrinkles, his stubble and his full lips. He was handsome and also your type with his rough look and dark aura.

You looked back in his hazel eyes and saw that he was studying your face just as you did a second ago. When he returned your gaze, you felt like he was leaning closer than before. Or were you this close the whole time? You couldn’t remember if his warm breath caressed your face earlier or just now.

For some reason Sam’s heart always did a little happy jump when your hard expression turned softer like now. When your eyes dropped down to search the rest of his face, the frown slowly disappeared from between your eyebrows and you were taking in his features almost curiously. It made him do the same and he noticed that the redness from your cheek where your father hit you disappeared completely.

It was a long time ago since he saw a woman’s face, especially this close and he marvelled at how delicate yours looked. He took in your soft skin, pretty lips and elegant jawline, and when he noticed that your cheeks started to get rosy, one corner of his mouth turned a little upwards, and his eyes met yours.

Oh, how you hated when he smirked.

"I’ll think about it.” - you said in a cold tone and you leaned back in your seat, opening the magazine again and continued reading it.

Sam’s smirk widened, he knew he had won this fight. Looks like his charm was still as strong as 15 years ago.

—–

Fortunately the flight was quiet and uneventful, but when you started to get bored, you asked Sam to tell you more about this treasure you were after, because you only knew the basics you found on the internet. You caught yourself distracted by the way he talked and despite him saying a lot of interesting things, for some reason your mind only wanted to focus on how his eyes sparkled while he talked, on how many times he gestured excitedly with his hands and how he talked faster and faster when he saw you were genuinely interested in what he was saying, and how eager he was to answer you, when sometimes you asked about a stuff you didn’t quite understand.

When suddenly you realized that the atmosphere became more cozy and friendly, you reminded yourself that you were on a job sent by your father and Sam was your enemy.

You turned back in your seat properly, when you noticed you faced each other while talking, and crossed your arms in front of your chest, looking out the window with a frown.

Sam kept talking for a few seconds, but he quickly noticed that something was not right.

“Hey, you okay?” - he asked, putting his hand gently on your forearm, but his voice was still cheerful.

Your body tensed at his touch and he quickly pulled his hand back.

“I’m tired, I wanna sleep before we arrive.” - you replied and turned more with your body towards the window, and closed your eyes.

Sam frowned as he studied your form, wondering if he was the one who might said something that made you upset, but when he couldn’t come up with anything, he let out a deep breath, his shoulders and mood dropping with the action.

“Okay.” - he said in a quiet tone and he turned forward too, looking at the seat in front of him with a sour face.

For some reason moments like this made him hate your father more and more.

—–

‘I can’t believe how good he looks in that stupid denim jacket.’ - you thought as you and Sam were walking towards Jameson Marine Incorporated, where Sam’s brother is working.

The weather in New Orleans was much colder than in Panama - at least now. You only travelled to countries equally hot as your homeland, so you didn’t bring warmer clothes, so the minute you stepped out in the chilly air, you grabbed Sam and bought some warm clothes. He had the courage to laugh in your face when he saw you in your puffer jacket with fur on its hood.

You were just sending a text to your father, that you were in the States, when Sam’s teasing tone warmed you up a little inside.

“Jeez Y/N, even your hands are shaking. You sure you don’t want good ol’ Sammy to warm you up?”

You rolled your eyes, ignoring the effects that his words and tone were having on your body.

“One day I’m gonna wrap these cold hands around your throat and I’m gonna do it with a big smile on my face, Sammy.” - you smiled at him sarcastically.

Sam grinned widely.

“And in the meantime you’re gonna choke me or hold on for dear life because of the things I do to you? ‘Cause girl, I like both.” - he replied with that charming look, and boy that wicked smile did things to you.

You stopped walking and held the phone up to your ear.

“What are you doing?” - Sam asked, smile gone from his face.

“Calling my dad, because I don’t have a gun to shoot you in the ass.” - you replied and when Sam’s eyes widened, you started laughing. 

Sam shook his a head a little and when he ralized you were only joking he chuckled too.

“I love when you get all scared, it’s funny.” - you continued walking, smile still on your face.

“It’s not.” - Sam hurried after you and you saw he was smiling widely as he caught up to you. - “And if you want to punish me when I misbehave, you can do it yourself.” - he winked. - “It’s much more fun, trust me.”

“God, do you ever stop flirting?!” - you asked as you looked up at the sky and opened your arms wide.

“Nope.”

“Are you ever like… not horny?”

“Nope.”

“Eww, I regret not going in the shower before you on your first night out.” - you joked.

It took a second, but then suddenly Sam burst out laughing loudly, and watching him laugh so freely, made you chuckle too.

You neared the door a few seconds later but you two were still giggling.

“You could’ve joined me, you know.” - he said, and you bit your lip.

“Stop joking.” - you said as you knocked and you turned around to walk away.

Earlier you discussed the topic of the brothers’ first meeting and you let Sam to speak to Nathan alone.

“I’m not joking.”

When you turned around to make a witty comeback, you saw that he was looking at you dead serious, and it made your breath caught in your throat. You were quiet for a few seconds, but then decided to lighten the mood again.

“In your dreams, Drake.” - you said and sighed relieved when he smirked again.

“We do a lot of things in my dreams, Alcazar.”

You flipped him the bird, then turned around, walking to the other side of the building. You leaned on the bars and looked at the river, taking in a deep breath, that was when you noticed that you were smiling. However it disappeared when you felt your phone buzz, and you saw it was a message from your father.

‘Good. Keep me updated. And don’t let him out of your sight.’

You looked at the building where the brothers were.

Fuck.

Your father would’ve never let Sam inside alone.

You looked back to the river and wondered if that was why you were such a failure. Your father was a ruthless druglord and a cold blooded murderer, never making the mistake of letting his emotions get in the way.

But when it comes to you, you always find yourself debating if you were making the right choice. If your mind says yes, your heart says no. If your mind says no, your heart says yes.

That’s why you let Sam see his brother alone. You knew you shouldn’t have, they could be making the third plan now on how to ditch you, but no, you had to listen to your heart. He hadn’t seen his brother for 15 years and you felt sorry for him. You wanted him to get this little peace where they could talk and catch up, and hug each other after so many years.

The back door of the building opened and Sam and his brother walked out. You moved back to the side of the building listening to their talk. Sam just asked Nate to tell him what he was doing in those years he was away, and the adventures he told one after the other was unbelievable. You hadn’t even realized how long you were standing there, not even when the sun started to rise.

“I mean what can I say? Another lost city destryed, and uh… we made it out alive… barely.”

“Unbelievable…” - Sam sighed after he blew out a puff of smoke.

“Yeah… yeah it was. I wish you could’ve been there.”

When Nate said that, your heart clenched and you carefully looked out of your hiding spot. Sam smiled at his brother, and you decided you made the right choice by letting them talk in private.

“No, it’s literally unbelievable. You tell me you stumble upon yet another archaeological gold mine and somehow you managed to walk away with nothing.”

You smiled and heard as Nate chuckled.

“Yeah, well, it’s the story of my life I guess.”

Your mood dropped however when Nate mentioned his wife and asked Sam to meet her. That was when you decided to show yourself, and remind Sam why he was there in the first place.

When Sam saw you, his smile dropped and his carefree expression turned to a worried one. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, then walked to the bars by the river.

“Nathan, I’m in a lot of trouble here.”

“What?” - Nate asked, standing next to his brother. - “What are you talking about? What kind of trouble?”

Sam let out a big sigh.

“Does the name Hector Alcazar ring a bell with you?”

“Yeah, he’s the drug lord.”

“Mhmm.” - Sam nodded.

“Butcher of Panama, right? Why?”

Nate noticed you approaching from the other side of him, and you stopped just next to him, leaning on the bar too, but your body was facing him.

“This lovely lady is his daughter and uh… He was my cellmate… So this is how I got out of prison.”

—–

During his brother’s speech, Nate eyed you a lot. You mirrored his gaze, letting him know that it didn’t bother you what he thinks of you and your dad.

“So Alcazar let’s me go and… here we are.”

You couldn’t exactly tell how many cigarettes Sam had smoked during the story but it was a lot.

“This is bad.” - Nate said, then he looked at you a little intimidated. - “No offense.”

“None taken.” - you replied amused, with a light tone.

“No, we just pick up the trail where we left off and…” - Sam started, but Nate cut him off.

“Wait, trail? Sam, there’s no trail. After Rafe and I escaped, he took his parents’ fortune and bought up all the land around the Saint Dismas Cathedral. We combed that place for weeks. Avery’s treasure isn’t there.”

You narrowed your eyes at Sam at that information, but he kept smoking calmly, letting Nate rant.

“Not that that’s stopped Rafe. Moron’s been digging for years. Still hasn’t turned up squat.”

You saw that a small smile appeared on Sam’s face.

“Not really surprised.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well we just, you know, happened to do a little digging of our own and uh…” - Sam started as he pulled out a paper that you get.

“We?” - you asked him with an eyebrow raised.

Sam looked at you with a boyish, innocent smile.

“I bet you Rafe doesn’t have this.” - Sam finished, holding the folded paper out for his brother.

“It’s really amazing what you can find on the internet these days.”

“Do you even know what the word means, caveman?” - you asked Sam with a sarcastic smile.

He narrowed his eyes at you playfully and Nate looked between the two of you cautiously, before he studied the picture.

“It’s just the Saint Dismas cross.”

“Oh, is it? Because the one we found was broken and hollow, remember?”

He was such a smartass, you wanted to slap him. It looked sexy though. Especially when he put the cig back in his mouth.

“Holy crap, it’s still intact. Avery made more than one cross.” - Nate said in awe.

“So whatever’s missing from the one in Panama…” - Sam started.

“…Is probably still inside this one.” - Nate finished and you smiled while Sam nodded with a humming sound.

They were cute.

“Well, all right. Where is this?”

“Oh, this exquisite piece is going up for auction in three days at the Rossi Estate.”

“The Rossi Estate.” - Nate repeated looking at you and you nodded.

“Oh, you know it? ” - Sam quiped.

“Uh, yeah. And how do you plan on securing an invite to an exclusive, heavily guarded black market auction?”

“Well, you don’t necessarily need an invitation, per se.”

“Uhuh, yeah, and where are you gonna get the money to outbid all the high rollers? I could take a second mortgage out on my house and it still wouldn’t be enough… to…” - when Nate saw the mischief in Sam’s eyes he looked at you. - “Yeah, you’re gonna try and steal it, huh?”

“No. We are.” - Sam clarified.

Nate looked shocked, and you wondered why Sam wanted to come here in the first place. 15 years have passed, he should’ve known that there was a chance his brother was on the right side of the law now.

When they started bickering, Nate pulled out his phone and you almost got a stroke.

“Mierda! You have a flip-phone?!” - you stared at it wide-eyed, while Nate looked annoyed.

He always got shit from everyone because of it, especially from Elena.

“Hey, it works just fine, I’ll have you know!”

“Yeah, I bet. Sorry I called you caveman earlier.” - you told Sam, who just grinned amused at the two of you.

You shook your head and walked away a little to let them finish talking.

You haven’t been in Italy yet, but you were glad it’s gonna be warmer than here. You hugged yourself and rocked gently left to right for a few seconds while you were watching the river, when suddenly you felt two hands on your shoulders.

“You’re gonna hate Scotland.” - you heard Sam’s amused tone as he moved his hands up and down on your upper arms.

You let him do that for a few seconds because it indeed warmed you up a little.

“I’m gonna die in Scotland.” - you said with an annoyed tone, then took a step forward and turned around to look at him.

You really hated how you missed his warmth.

“I won’t let that happen, don’t worry.” - he smiled as he lit another cigarette.

“That’s bad for your health.”

“Keeping you alive? I’m sure it is.” - he replied with that shit eating grin of his.

You rolled your eyes with a groan.

“So is he game?” - you asked, mentioning with your hand at Nate, who was on the phone.

“Yeah, he’s just speaking with his wife.”

“Wonderful, can we go now?” - you asked impatiently.

Sam eyed you with a small frown for a few seconds, then nodded.

“Yeah, I told him to meet us at the airport tomorrow morning.”

You nodded and turned on your heels, and Sam waved at his brother and followed you.

Back in the hotel you were still frustrated, and Sam didn’t want to irritate you further by asking why. You two ate lunch, then you finally spoke.

“We should by you a tux. And I need a dress too.”

“Okay.” - Sam agreed without any smartass comment, he was just happy you finally said something.

So the rest of the day was spent finding the proper clothes, and shoes, but much to Sam’s dismay he couldn’t see you in the clothes you brought into the dressing room. And he was shocked that it took more time to find him a proper tux than to find you a dress. You chose yours in like 15 minutes, and it took 2 hours and 4 shops to find something which looked fancy, but was comfortable enough for him to jump around if neccessary.

You were sleeping in your own beds now, and what was better that it was in two seperate rooms in the same hotel room. At least it was better for you. Sam wasn’t that happy because the minute you stepped into the hotel room, you stormed off to your own one and closed the door. He only saw you when you went to take a shower, and the next morning you were just as cold towards him like back in Panama.

He was glad that he at least could talk to Nathan during the flight, but your quiet behaviour worried him. You opened up a little to him, at least you were comfortable enough around him to crack a few jokes, but now you went back to your old self.

Once you arrived in Italy, you went to a hotel again, where Nate already booked two rooms. You thought that he wanted to share one with his brother, but you were surprised when you saw two beds in the one you walked into. You and Sam dropped your bags, and walked to Nate’s room where he wanted to meet to make the plan.

You sat down at a round table and Nate showed you a map of the Rossi Estate. The plan was to grab the cross before it came up for auction, and while it was still in the storage room.

“Okay, and how do we get there?” - asked Sam.

“You and I are gonna climb in the building from outside, but Y/N can go with Sully…”

“With who?” - you asked irritated.

“With Sully?” - Sam asked just as annoyed.

You slammed your hands on the table loudly and stood up, looking at Sam with a murderous stare.

“Sam, what the fuck?! I let you to bring your brother, and that’s how you fucking repay me? Bringing another person? How the fuck am I supposed to trust you when you pull shit like that?!” - you shouted.

“Y/N, I didn’t know! I hate Sully, Nathan why did you have to call him?!”

“Hey, hey, hey!” - Nate hold up his hands. - “He has connections, he can get in to this auction by the proper way and he can bring a plus one.” - he pointed at you.

“I can’t believe you, you fucking asshole!” - you growled at Sam, then stormed out of the room, slamming it shut loudly behind you. - “I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid!” - you put your hands on each side of your head, while tears welled up in your eyes.

You were scared. Now there were three of them and only one of you, they can get you out of the way without any problem.

That’s why your father hated you. You were stupid and reckless and now you were surely dead.

—-

“Thanks a lot, Nathan! Why don’t you go ahead and put a gun into her hand, I’m as good as dead already!” - Sam hissed at his brother as he hurried after you.

When he opened the door he saw your form in the middle of the corridor. When you heard someone coming you turned around and Sam saw the tears in your eyes and how scared you looked.

When you saw it was him, your face hardened and you hurried to your shared room.

“Y/N! Y/N, wait!” - he ran after you, but you managed to lock the door, just before he reached it. - “Y/N, please, I didn’t know he was gonna call him!” - he said in a desperate tone and you heard as he tried to open the door.

You wiped your eyes angrily and looked around. You saw a letter opener on the drawer next to you. You grabbed it in your hand, squeezing it so hard your knuckles turned white.

“Please, Y/N, let me explain!”

Suddenly you opened the door and grabbed Sam’s shirt, pulling him into the room. You slammed the door shut and pushed him against it, his back roughly hitting the wood, and you pushed the letter opener against his neck, where his pulse point was.

Sam let out a few deep breaths when he felt the sharp object against his skin.

“What are you doing?” - he asked worried.

“Letting you explain. And you better talk fast.”

Sam looked in your eyes and in that moment you looked just like Hector. Your eyes burned with silent rage and he knew one wrong word could set them ablaze and make him bleed out in your hands.

“Y/N…”

That was the first wrong word, because he felt as the pressure on his neck grew, and the next thing he felt was a sharp pain as his skin broke and something warm rolled down his neck, towards his chest.

His eyes widened and he looked at you in fear.

“Do not use my name.” - you said in a low voice, but it was much calmer now.

He saw as your eyes watched his neck and your features softened. Like the image of him bleeding calmed you down. Like the image of your enemy bleeding calmed you down.

Sam frowned.

What the fuck did your father do to you?

He had to think about that later though, because your eyes travelled back to his and you raised one of your eyebrows expectantly.

“Sully and I were never on good terms…”

“Why?”

Sam gulped, and closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths, and you wondered why it was so hard to answer a simple question. Just when you wanted to push the sharp object in his skin more, he started talking again.

“My mother died when I was 10 and Nathan was 5. My father threw us into an orphanage, because he couldn’t even look at us anymore. A few years later I got kicked out for bad behavior and I started to take shady jobs to get money and get Nathan out too. One thing happened and we had to leave the city as soon as possible and a few years later I was able to get us out of the country too. We were in Cartagena when the police caught me during a heist and I was thrown into prison for a few months. When I got out Nathan was with a man named Victor Sullivan. Up until that point it was only the two of us and when I got out suddenly there was a man telling us what to do, how we should live and… and Nathan was listening to him and followed him everywhere. He… He looked at him like a father figure. And I hated Sully for it… We’ve never seen eye to eye and when I wanted to do something what Sully didn’t approove of, Nathan listened to him. I felt betrayed and I never forgave Sully for getting in our lives.”

You listened carefully and watched the pain behind his eyes grew as he talked more. So it wasn’t him who asked Nate to call Sully.

You let him go suddenly, and Sam groaned, putting his hand on his neck, to see how much he was bleeding.

“I’m sorry about your mama.” - you said sincerely, while you cleaned the letter opener and put it back on the drawer.

Sam watched you incredulously. Not even a minute ago you were ready to kill him and now you were saying you’re sorry about his mom.

You looked at him, like nothing happened and handed him a tissue.

Sam took it hesitantly and cleaned his wound slowly, still looking at you unsure.

You pulled out your phone and walked to the couch while you typed.

‘Do you remember Victor Sullivan?’

The name was familiar to you, but you were still little when you last heard it.

'Yes. From my early years as a criminal. Hadn’t heard of him since.’

'Do you think I can trust him?’

'No.’

Just fucking wonderful.

You looked at Sam again with a calm expression. Sam opened his mouth to say something, you were seriously freaking him out with your sudden mood swings, but you beat him to it.

“You’re gonna sleep in your brother’s room tonight, and he’s gonna sleep here.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam didn’t like the idea of you and Nathan sleeping in the same room. Not at all. Not because he’s afraid something might happen between the two of you, his little brother was married, and it meant more to him than it meant to Sam, who had slept with more wives than he liked to admit.

And Nathan is totally not your type.

Right?

Anyway, he was more worried about the combination of his dumb brother’s big mouth and that way too sharp letter opener which turns to a deadly weapon in your hands.

It was clear to him that you didn’t want the two of them to spend more time alone than it was absolutely necessary, and he couldn’t blame you, the first time you let that happen led you believe that Sam was involved into inviting another man to this treasure hunt.

Sam still felt a little painful tug at his heartstrings when he remembered back how broken and scared you looked when he ran after you on the hotel’s corridor.

You regained your original scary self pretty quick, though.

Your bipolar nature had two completely opposites effects on Sam, which he didn’t like, but he still felt them anyway. When you let your guards down in his presence, even if just for a little while, he gets really hopeful and excited, and when you turn into your “I’m the daughter of the Butcher of Panama and I must act like it” self he totally shits himself, but still gets excited… in different parts of his body.

He liked to think his attraction towards you is just because he was in prsion for 15 years, and you’re literally the first woman he saw in more than a decade, but since he’s been out he saw hundreds of women and still none of them got him going like you did.

Maybe it’s because you’re so cold and bossy and he would love nothing more than to show you your place. 

Which was in a bed.

Under him.

Okay, so maybe Sam got a little distracted while he was supposed to be worrying about his brother. After he threw the dirty tissues away, he walked to the wall which was seperating the two rooms and tried to eavesdrop on the two of you, but he only heard quiet murmurs from both of you.

He rolled his eyes and growled in annyoance.

He really wished his brother respected marriages more than him.

—–

While unbeknownst to you Sam was unable to sleep more than ten minutes at a time, you slept way better than him.

You asked Nate too about the relationship between the brothers and Sullivan, and he told you the same story like Sam, which calmed you down a little.

Sam didn’t lie to you.

Yet.

Nate also reassured you, that he only called Sully, because he knows the people who were running the auction and it was the cleanest way to get you in. He can invite a plus one, but Sam and him have to sneak their way in. The plan was to grab the cross from the storage room and then walk out like nothing happened.

Of course this way the brothers gonna be alone again.

“How should I know you don’t use Sullivan to distract me, while you two steal the cross and disappear?” - you asked Nate as he was sitting opposite of you in an armchair, drinking scotch, while you were laying sideways on the sofa lazily playing with the letter opener.

Nate eyed the object in your hands carefully. When Sam told him they must swap rooms, he saw the scar on Sam’s neck and asked about it.

He did not like what he had heard.

“I won’t pull a move like that. I want to save my brother. Double crossing you isn’t gonna keep him alive for long.”

The honesty behind his eyes was enough to convince you, and you grabbed your glass and raised it in the air. After Nate repeated the gesture, you both drowned your drinks. 

Nate noticed you drank yours way faster than he was…

Nate also noticed how many times you refilled that glass.

—–

When Nate entered Sam’s room on the next morning, his brother jumped up from the couch and hurried to him.

“So?” - he asked impatiently.

“So what?” . he replied confused.

“What happened?!”

Nathan eyed his brother carefully.

One thing Nate also noticed was that when they were still in New Orleans, how affectionately Sam had rubbed your shoulders and arms while he was speaking on the phone with Elena. And now there were dark circles under his eyes.

Nate loved to play his brother, it was his favourite thing to see him out of his comfort zone. The asshole was always so calm and confident.

“You know… I don’t remember much. We drank waaay to much scotch.” - Nathan replied and his smirk widened when he saw Sam’s eyes grew to twice their size.

After a few seconds of letting him suffer Nate shook his head.

“Jesus, Sam, I’m married, the fuck is wrong with you?” - he snorted and continued walking to the couch to watch some TV, but he heard as his brother let out a big sigh.

“I hope it’s nothing serious. You have to be an idiot to fall for someone like her. The chick’s crazy. And she’s also the daughter of your enemy. Which means she is your enemy. I know you like feisty women and danger, but this is way too much, even for you.” - Nathan commented.

Sam scoffed.

“No one’s falling for anyone… I was just… worried, I don’t want her to hurt you.” - Sam said as he sat next to his brother, which was true, but deep down he knew it was just part of the truth.

Nathan seemed to be hesitating as he eyed his brother.

“We might have another problem.”

Sam looked at him curiously.

“When I said we drank way too much… uh… we destroyed an entire bottle of scotch… and when I say we, I mean mostly her, and when I say destroyed it, I mean she drank more than half of it, then when I said I don’t want more, she took it into her room.”

Sam looked like he was thinking, then his expression turned confused.

“So?”

Nathan groaned while he leant his head back and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Hey, this situation is really stressful for her, she wants to be accepted by her dad, and also, you’re not making her job any easier when you invite another person without her knowing. She’s just… trying to relax.” - Sam defended you.

“Yeah, or get shitfaced drunk… Anyway, stop with that bullshit, I know you don’t like Sully, but we need him, and I trust him, so you should trust him too.”

“Oh, sorry if I don’t…” - Sam rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

He returned to your suite, but the door to your room was closed, so he guessed that you were still sleeping. He didn’t see you the whole day, but heard that you were moving around in your room and took a shower, but before he could gather his courage to knock on your door, Nathan asked him to help him with his tux, and by the time he returned, you were gone.

—–

He was waiting outside of the Rossi Estate with his brother for Sully to sign them with the lamp, but in the meantime Sam’s eyes were searching for you too. He didn’t like the idea of you in the presence of Victor Sullivan, famous womanizer. Not. One. Bit.

“See anything yet?” - Nathan pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Just a bunch of high-class, low-life criminals, cleaned up for prom.”

He wondered what you were wearing. One thing he was sure of that it’s gonna be black. He hoped it’s gonna be something sexy.

Before he could think about it too much, he found himself bickering with Nathan about Sully once again, until they saw the sign, and before Sam knew it, they were outside the window. Sam dusted his tux off as best as he could and took in a few deep breaths.

“Okay…” - Sam sighed. 

He wondered if there was a reason why you avoided him all day.

Nathan saw his brother was pretty nervous.

“You all right?”

“Yeah.” - Sam replied trying to look nonchalant. - “How do I look?” - he opened his arms.

Nathan looked into the room through the window, then smirked, when he realized why Sam was like this.

“Like four hundred million bucks. Let’s go.” - he replied as he opened the windows.

Sam snorted and dusted himself off, one more time.

“All right, I’m right behind you.”

To say that his and Sully’s reunion wasn’t a warm one was an understatement, but he got even more nervous, when Sam coudn’t see you.

“Where’s Y/N?” - he turned to the older man with a scoff.

“Oh…” - Sully made a face and Sam narrowed his eyes. - “She’s at the bar, getting some liquid courage… for the fourth time.”

Nathan looked at Sam with an ‘I told you so’ face and Sam rolled his eyes, and he went for the door.

The boys looked down at the crowd, and Sam’s eyes searched for you, but he couldn’t see you anywhere.

“That’s Avery’s cross.” - Nathan pointed out, which brought Sam back from his thoughts.

“They brought it out of storage just before you guys got here.” - Sully explained.

“They changed the lot order. Does Y/N know it?” - Sam asked.

“Why do you think she went for another drink?” - Sully asked back and put the cigar in his mouth.

They walked to a table to come up with a plan, when suddenly a waitress showed up, interrupting them.

“Scusate, signori. Antipasti?”

Sam’s eyes lit up when he saw her, she managed to get close to them without any of them noticing.

Perfect.

However, he noticed she was quite pretty and he automatically switched into flirt mode.

“Hi…” - he took one of the offered food and leaned against the table.” - “How are you?”

“Ciao.” - the waitress turned and walked away with a smile.

Nate’s eyes widened when he saw you approaching from the other side, and he hit his brother’s shoulder.

“Would you focus?”

“A waiter wouldn’t get noticed.” - Sam said throwing the food in his mouth. 

“It seems to me you’ve noticed that one pretty well.” - you said from behind Sam and when he saw you standing between Nate and Sully he choked on the food.

You rolled your eyes irritated and took a sip of your drink, while Nate hit his back a few times to make him cough up the food.

To say that you were absolutely gorgeous was an understatement. You were wearing make-up, which highlighted your eyes, and made your lips look so kissable, Sam was sure he’s gonna dream about them forever.

You were wearing [this dress](https://faviana.com/dress-s10033.html) and he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees in front of you and worship that perfect stomach of yours with his mouth as long as you wanted him. The dress also shaped your body perfectly, making Sam’s job easier to picture you on top of him, while his hands were roaming your body as you ride his di…

“Earth to Sam?” - Sully snapped his fingers in front of the younger man’s face a few times.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m okay…” - Sam coughed a few more times and tried to concentrate on the rest of the plan what Nathan was explaining, but his eyes couldn’t leave your form for too long.

“I’ll go with Sam.” 

You saying that caught his attention and he looked at you surprised.

“What do you mean?” - Nate asked.

“I get a waiter uniform too, like Sam.” - you clarified.

Sam didn’t want you to take off that dress, but he also wanted you to take off that dress to change into another outfit in his presence.

“Errr, all right, Sully you okay with staying alone?” - Nate turned to his older partner.

“Yep, I’m just a little disappointed I won’t be spending more time with this beautiful lady.” - Sully bowed his head to you.

If the fact that he dared to flirt with you in his presence didn’t infuriate Sam enough, then your drunken giggle and moreover, your blushing cheeks made him see red. Sam quickly rounded the table and took your hand in his, while he put his other one on your back to escort you downstairs.

“Come on, sweetheart, it’s my time to make all the men drown in jealousy.” - he said in a light tone, but he shot daggers at Sully over your shouldrs, who just smirked in return.

“If you want to do that, you should find that waitress, she’s way more beautiful than me.” - you murmured, and finished your drink.

Sam found it adorable how much heavier your accent got when you were tipsy… or more like drunk, so he took your now empty glass from your hand.

“Hey!” - you growled and reached for it, but Sam pulled it out of your reach and smoothly put it on a passing waiter’s tray.

He then rearranged your hands on each other’s body, and started slowly swaying you, while looking at you with a soft smile.

You looked around with wide eyes.

“Sam, what are you doing? No one’s dancing!” - you whispered harshly, but you looked more nervous than angry.

At least there was some music playing, so you didn’t look completely crazy.

“Well, we are now.” - he said, unable to take his eyes off you. - “You look absolutely breathtaking tonight.” - he said honestly.

You looked taken aback at first, your insides warmed up in an instant at his words. Sam’s smile widened at your big eyes blinking up at him in shock, when you saw that it wasn’t just an empty compliment, but he really meant those words.

That beautiful shade of pink started to appear and grow on your cheeks, as you looked away, unable to say anything at first, but then decided to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I know, you almost choked when you saw me.”

Sam laughed and spun you around slowly, and when he pulled you back to him, he leaned closer to you, noses almost touching.

“The first time I saw you, I knew that you’ll be the death of me.” - he whispered, playful smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

You looked up at him, unable to hide a smile. You had too much alcohol in your system to resist his charm.

“And last night that death almost came.” - you whispered, while you caressed gently the scar that you left on his neck, not even 24 hours ago.

Sam’s eyes darkened at your words, and he looked at your lips lustfully. His heart started beating faster when your playful smile widened and you leaned up, opening your mouth slightly, and when he was about to close the distance between you two, Nathan’s words made you pull back.

“Guys, cellar door’s just right there.” - he walked past you.

You laughed lightly when Sam growled at him, and you put your hand on his cheek, making him look back at you.

“Don’t be too upset. If you play with fire, you might get burned.” - you warned him and kissed the small scar on his neck, then turned around and followed his brother.

Sam stood there torn between two feelings inside of him: sorrow and hope.

He put his hand on the spot where your lips were just a minute ago.

‘What if I’m willing to take the risk?’


	6. Chapter 6

You followed Nate and Sully to the cellar door, but pouted when they tried to open it but it was locked.

“Shit, it was open earlier.” - Sully cursed.

“Well, now what? Can we pick it?” - Sam asked.

You crossed your arms in front of your chest and gave Sam a weird look, which he couldn’t place, until his brother told him the lock was electrical. He gave you a shy grin and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, making you chuckle quietly while you shook your head.

Suddenly the door opened, and all of you stepped away, casually looking around, while a waiter walked out with a bottle of wine in his hand.

“You see that?” - Sam asked.

“Keycard, back left pocket.” - answered Sully.

“Yep.”

“I’m on it.” - Nate started following the waiter, but Sam stopped him.

“Oh, whoa, whoa. You sure you wanna do that? There’s a lot of eyes out here.”

Nate scoffed.

“I think I can handle a simple lift.”

A few minutes later it turned out that he couldn’t, so Sam went to help him. You watched fascinated how Sam distracted the waiter while Nate smoothly pulled the card out of his pocket.

“Pleasure to watch professionals at work.” - Sully said once they returned.

Nate opened the door and Sully handed all of you an earpiece, then you were on your way.

A few seconds later you all heard that Sully was speaking with a woman called Nadine, then when she left, he started speaking to Nate about her, while Nate and Sam took off their suit jackets and ties. You watched as Sam struggled with his tie, and you stepped to him, pulling his hands away.

Sam watched with a small smirk as you tried to undo the big knot he managed to do while he tried to untie it.

“You know, you look good when you’re undressing me.”

You narrowed your eyes, but your more-drunk-than-tipsy state, made you smile at his words.

“You know, you look good when you shut up.”

Sam grinned wider and you smiled at him, pulling the tie off from his neck.

“Good to know you won’t be able to escape if I decide to tie you up.” - you said playfully, while you dropped the tie in a box where Sam put his and his brother’s clothes, then walked away.

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked after you with an awestruck smile, then his eyes snapped to his brother.

“I’m good to go here.” - he said, following you quickly.

When you were in the wine cellar you saw that you could only go further through the vents. It was a little difficult climbing up to it on the big barrel with your dress, but Sam pushed you up, while Nate pulled you inside. After you exited the tight, dusty place, you ended up in front of a closed gate, where you could see the celltower where the power room was.

Nate boosted Sam up to a ladder, and while he was climbing, you couldn’t help but admire his muscles which were showing through his clothes, along with his backside. When Nate saw you bit your lip, he looked up at Sam with a smirk.

“Good thing you kept in shape.”

You quickly averted your gaze and cleared your throat, following Sam, and a few minutes later he found the door to the kitchen. He knocked out a waiter who caught Nate climbing up the wall to the power room, and you watched amazed how he smoothly took his cigarette right before he punched him.

“Easy on the cvilians, Sam.” - Nate warned him.

“What? So he wakes up with a headache in his underwear. We’ve both been there before, right?” - Sam started dragging the poor guy into the kitchen, so you grabbed his legs and helped him lift him up, while Nate continued on his way.

“Let’s put him here.” - Sam told you when you were next to a counter.

You looked around while Sam started pulling off the red suit jacket off the guy, and noticed that the same waitress Sam tried to flirt with was coming inside.

You pushed yourself against the wall, and saw her gasp when she noticed Sam kneeling over the man.

“I swear it’s not what it looks like.” - Sam smirked at her, and you put your hand on her shoulder from behind, making her turn to you, and you headbutted her so forcefully, she dropped to the floor, unconscious.

“Jesus Christ, girl, you hate noses or something?” - Sam asked as he looked at the woman’s nose, which was bleeding even worse than his, when you did the same to him a few days ago.

“She was too pretty anyway.” - you said annoyed and started undressing her.

Sam smirked at your comment, even if he didn’t agree: he thought you were more attractive than her, but he didn’t tell you that, because it was nice seeing you got jealous over the fact that he flirted with her.

You were on the other side of the counter of Sam, and when you undressed the chick to her undrewear, you took off your long skirt and covered most of her body with it, then pulled on her pants, but decoded to keep on your shoes, because hers weren’t good. You manged to untie the back of [your top](https://faviana.com/dress-s10033.html) but couldn’t make it loose enough to pull it off.

You looked behind you and saw that Sam just stood up, pulling on the guy’s pants, but he was not wearing his shirt yet.

You marvelled at the muscles on his back, and your eyes dropped to the three bullet scars on his side, which you saw on his stomach too when you first saw him coming out of the shower only in his towel, back in Panama.

You took in a shaky breath and turned back around, with your back to him.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?” - Sam turned around, to look at you.

“Can you help me with the top?” - you asked nervously, pulling at the strings of your dress.

Sam took in a deep breath as his eyes scanned your back, and he slowly rounded to counter and walked behind you, standing so close to you, that you could feel the heat of his body.

You felt as his hands gently gathered your hair and pushed it over one of your shoulders, and he slowly started to loosen the strings, his fingers softly brushing against your skin every now and then. His warm breath hit the back of your neck, making goosebumps to appear along your back and shoulders and a slight shiver to run through your body, which Sam had gratefully noticed.

For some reason Sam just only now realized that you weren’t wearing a bra, and now that he loosened your top, instead of letting you continue dressing, he gently put his palms on your lower back and slowly pushed them upwards, letting them slip under your lacy top and gently pushed them down on your shoulders, letting it fall to the ground in front of you.

A shaky breath left your mouth when you felt that, and Sam stepped closer to you, pressing his bare chest against your naked back, arms circling around your frame, crossing at your stomach. You slowly put your hands on his forearms, gently caressing his skin, feeling surprisingly safe and content in his arms.

Just when you felt his lips in your hair, you both heard Nate’s voice in your ears.

“Sam, you good?”

You closed your eyes tight when Sam’s hold loosened on you, after he let out a frustrated sigh.

“Yeah, these pants are just a little bit too tight.”

You smiled and shook your head, crouching down and grabbing the white shirt.

“Well, that’s the style these days.” - Nate answered.

You turned around as you buttoned up your shirt, smiling at Sam with rosy cheeks.

“Yeah? Well, when in Rome…” - he trailed off, looking down at your body then he gave you a wink, and he continued dressing too.

“Ha! Cause’ we’re in Italy. I get it.” - Nate said.

“All right, we’re gonna head back to the ballroom, smartass, see you soon.”

When Sam didn’t get a response, he called his brother’s name, but he still didn’t answer.

“He can’t hear us.” - you told him, as you walked to him, while you tied your tie.

“Perfect.” - Sam looked at you, then grabbed your wrist and pulled you close to him.

“Sam, no.” - you told him, but you were smiling.

“Why not?” - he asked, his lips almost touching yours.

“You’re taking advantage of a drunk woman?”

“No, I want to kiss a woman, because she wants me to since she first laid her eyes on me.” - Sam whispered, his breathing became heavier and heavier.

Your smile widened and you wrapped your arms around Sam’s neck. For a while you just looked at each other’s lips, but when he wanted to close the distance between you, you pulled away, cupping his cheek with one hand, suddenly looking very serious.

“We can’t.” - you said quietly.

“We can” - he said just as quietly, looking down at your eyes, which suddenly became teary, while you shook your head.

“You don’t want me.”

“Why do you think that?” - he asked back, wiping your tears away with his thumb.

“Because no one wants me. Not even my dad.” - you answered and stepped out of his embrace, backing towards the exit.

“Y/N…” - Sam reached for you, but you turned around and wiped your eyes.

“Let’s get that cross.” - and with that you were out of the kitchen, leaving Sam alone.


	7. Chapter 7

You were waltzing around the crowd with a tray of appetizer in your left hand, staying near the Dismas Cross, when you saw from the corner of your eye that Sam was approaching you with a tray of champagne and a sour look on his face. You took in a deep breath and walked further, you really didn’t want to talk about what just happened in the kitchen. Fortunately, now you could hear Sully again as he chatted with the same woman from before, and it made your mind focus on them instead of Sam and his warm embrace.

You watched as a man dressed in a white suit jacket and black pants approached the pair. First it looked and sounded like they were just having small talk, but soon the air changed, as the man, who Victor referred to as Rafe, leaned closer to Sully, grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

“Just hold on, Sully. How did you find out about it?” - he asked.

“It? Now what ‘it’ is that, Rafe?”

You looked worried at Sam through the crowd as you slowly approached them, but Sam shook his head at you.

“He was with us when we went to the prison for the cross. And he’s the reason I stayed there for so many years.” - you heard him say in your earpiece.

Sam saw as your eyes narrowed and your nostrils flared as you looked back at Rafe like you were ready to kill him. Sam tensed up when he saw your anger rising, and he cursed himself for telling you this now. He just hoped you will not make a scene, but just in that minute Rafe knocked the drink out of Sully’s hand and the whole crowd gasped and turned to them.

Maybe Sam didn’t like Sully that much, but it didn’t mean he was happy that Rafe was threathening him. His eyes widened and the crowed gasped again when a waitress walked right into Rafe, smashing the tray into his chest and ‘accidentally’ smearing all the food into his white suit jacket and shirt.

“Oh, I am so sorry, signore!” - you apologized in an Italian accent.

Sully took the opportunity and hurried to the other side of the ballroom, but you could hear his and Sam’s laughter in your ear.

Rafe just stood there with opened arms, looking down at his ruined suit with a shocked face, but then his eyes, filled with fury met yours as the crowd around you started to chuckle silently. Just when he took a step towards you and raised his arm, what you thought in an attempt to hit you, Nadine raised his voice at him.

“Rafe!”

He looked around, seeing that now everyone was staring at him wide eyed. Rafe took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, then he turned back to you.

“Get the hell outta here!” - he yelled at you.

You faked a scared jump and quickly walked away.

“You’re my new hero, kid!” - you heard Sully chuckle in your ear.

You couldn’t keep your straight face anymore, and you laughed out loudly as you hurried next to Sam, since the announcer said the bidding on the cross will start soon.

Sam laughed as you approached him, and bumped his shoulder into yours as you stopped next to him. You looked up at him with eyes full of joy and with the widest smile he had ever seen on you.

“I wish I had that on camera!” - he said.

“Oh, my god, have you seen his face?!” - you asked excited.

“Yeah, he was like…!” - Sam started then he imitated Rafe’s shocked face which made you laugh so hard, you had to bend over.

“Shh-shh-shh!” - Sam quickly nudged you again, when the crowd fell silent and helped you straighten up.

You pursed your lips as the lights focused on the woman and the cross, but when you looked up at Sam, and saw that he was struggling being serious too, you snorted and raised your fist to bit into your hand. Sam chuckled too and wiped his face, trying to calm down.

“Kids, quit playing around, we have a job to do!” - Sully scolded you two over the earpiece, but you could hear in his voice that he was amused.

“Yeah, if Nathan could just hurry up…” - Sam started when suddenly you all heard his brother’s voice.

“Guys, you there?”

“God damn it, kid, where the hell’ve you been?”

“I made it. Had a few close calls, but…”

“Yeah, well, if you’re gonna cut the power, now would be a good time.” - Sully cut him off.

“All right, well, I’m gonna need a minute before I can reach the panel.”

“We don’t have a minute. Rafe’s about to walk out of here with your cross.”

“Wait, what? Rafe? Rafe is here?”

“Yes, Rafe is here, and as of right now he has the highest bid.” - Sam said.

“Well, outbid him.”

“With what?” - Sully asked. - I don’t have that kind of scratch.”

“Sully, we’re stealing it, remember?”

“What if he calls my bluff?”

“He won’t.”

You shifted from one foot to the other nervously, when the annouencer said the bid was at ninety thousand euros.

“Guys, if we do not get this cross, I am as good as dead.” - Sam said and you looked up at him, feeling as all kinds of emotions ran through you.

“Yeah, well I end up with the highest bid, we’re all dead.” - Sully commented.

“Sully, I need you to buy me more time.” - Nate reasoned.

You saw Victor hesitating, and you gritted your teeth. So he rather let Rafe win, than save Sam?

“Fucking do it!” - you said harshly and Sully raised his hand.

You let out a sigh of relief and watched as the bidding competition pissed off Rafe, until the whole room turned to dark. Not even a second later you felt Sam’s hand around your wrist, pulling you towards the nearest exit.

“What about the cross?!”

“I already have it.”

You looked at the back of his head in confuison, as you ran after him.

“That quick?”

Sam turned back with a smirk.

“You’ve heard Nathan. I am the best pickpocet.”

You rolled your eyes, but smiled, but it soon disappeared when two guards rounded the corner on the other end of the corridor. Sam took a sharp left to one of the doors, and quickly pulled you in a dark room, before they could see you.

“Okay what now?” - you asked as you looked around.

“Victor, where’s our getaway?” - Sam asked Sully through the earpiece.

“Come to the driveway out front. Just follow the spotlights. I’ll bring the car around.”

You looked at Sam.

“Isn’t the driveway on the other side of the ballroom?”

Sam nodded with a face that showed you that he disliked the idea.

“The ballroom is locked down, though.” - he said as he looked at the closest window, making you whine.

“ I don’t think I’m sober enough for that.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.” - he winked.

—–

While you were climbing on the rooftops, you met a few guards, and you and Sam were able to take two guns from them. Soon, you saw Nathan climbing the side of one of the towers, while three guards ran out, to a lower level from you.

Sam managed to take out one, then threw his pistol to Nate, while Sully instructed that you should go through the ballroom, since it was empty now and it was the fastest way to the driveway.

Turned out it wasn’t that empty: the guests were all released, but it was still full of guards. Sam and you had managed to hold yourselves against them pretty well, and soon Nate joined the party, flying through the window. You quickly fell into your tactician self, and barked orders at the brothers where to shoot, and soon you were out of the building.

Outside another round of shootout waited for you, but Sully came to the rescue and you were flying through the streets in the beat up car.

Back in the hotel you gladly accepted the drink Sam offered you, and you sat down between him and Sully at the table, across Nathan.

“I hope I don’t go to hell for this.” - Sam said as he raised the hammer, making all of you smirk, which soon disappeared when he looked inside the cross and said it was empty.

“What?!” - you exclaimed in shock , while Sam started shaking it with a laugh.

A small rolled up paper fell out and the three of you let out a sigh of relief.

“You’re such an asshole.” - Nate said.

“He’s your brother.” - Sully pointed out, making you chuckle as you took a sip of your drink. - “All right, skull and crossbones very good sign.”

“Avery’s insignia?” - you asked Sam excited, and he nodded with a smile, similar to yours.

You watched in awe as he unrolled the paper and the brothers tried to solve what the writings and numbers written down on it could mean. Once they found out the clue leads to the graveyard at the Saint Dismas Cathedral, you remembered back what Nate said in New Orleans.

“Didn’t you say that the cathedral was already digged up by that guy with the fuckboy haircut?” - you asked.

“Yeah, the cathedral. But look at this. - he pulled out a map from his diary. - “The layout of this place is really unusual. Here’s the cathedral, but the graveyard is way over here.”

“Rafe’s been focusing on the wrong area.” - Sam declared with a smile. - “Guys, we’re going to Scotland.”

“Never thought that I’m gonna be excited hearing those words.” - you said lightly and the boys chuckled.

“All right, all right, wait up. You do realize that Rafe knows you’re coming?” - Sully asked seriously.

“Yeah, we can deal with that when we get there.” - Nate replied.

“Yeah, just give me a tray of food, and we’re fine.” - you quiped, making Sam and Sully laugh.

“What? What did I miss?” - Nate asked amused.

“I’ll tell you later.” - Sam promised.

After Nate tried reasoning with Sully, the younger brother’s wife came up in the conversation, and since you weren’t good with dramas, you excused yourself and walked back to your and Sam’s suite, then sent a text to your father. After you finished showering, you pulled on a pair of simple black french panties and an oversized white shirt, which reached the middle of your thighs. You grabbed a bottle of wine and sat down in the armchair on the small balcony, looking over at the city.

Soon your heard the door of the suite open and close a little louder than how Sam usually do it, and you leaned toward the door of the balcony and looked inside. You saw as he appeared to be talking to himself and shake his head irritated a few times, sighing deeply. You frowned, but decided to remain quiet, and turned back to watch the city. At least, when something was bothering you, you liked to be alone to sort it out in your head, but when you heard his footsteps approaching, and he walked straight to the railing to light his cigarette, you knew you had to speak up soon.

You watched as he leaned on the railing with his elbows, blowing out a puff of smoke, and watched the nightlife of Italy. Your eyes roamed his frame, maybe you didn’t like it, but you admitted to yourself that you found him attractive, and you thought he looked even better in a tux. Right now he was only wearing the white button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and you took in his muscular form, accented by the thin material. Suddnely he tensed up again, shaking his head annoyed.

“Asshole.” - he whispered as he sucked on his cig.

“Everything okay?” - you asked and couldn’t help but laugh when he turned around with a jump.

“Jesus Christ, girl! You almost gave me a heart attack!” - he exclaimed, putting his hand on his chest.

Your laughter got louder and you put your hand in front of your mouth, to muffle the noise, looking up at him with eyes shining from joy.

Sam let out a sigh and smirked at your expression, you were looking really sexy with your hair a little damp and messy from the shower, and smooth legs shining in the moonlight.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” - you said, still grinning.

Sam noticed that you were drinking again, and he bit his lower lip, frows burrowing in concern. Maybe Nate was right.

“It’s okay.” - he said, as he took another drag from his cigarette. - “I have a few ideas on how you can apologize.” - he said with that handsome smirk of his.

You rolled your eyes but your smile was still evident.

“Drinking again?” - Sam asked casually, pointing at the bottle in your hands.

“Well, since it was in the bar. And tonight was a success.” - you raised the wine and took two big gulps. - “So who is an asshole and why?” - you asked, remembering he was being upset about something.

Sam looked out at the city again, putting the cigarette in his mouth again for a few drags.

“Sully.” - he sighed. - “He says it’s my fault that Nathan is in danger again.”

“Well, I mean he’s not wrong.” - you said carefully. - “You were the one asking him to help you. And who would say no to their sibling, when their life is in danger?”

Sam turned around and eyed you for a few seconds, before he finished his smoke, putting it out on the railing and then threw it out of the balcony.

“Ever heard of ashtrays?” - you asked, pointing at the one on the table next to you.

“Ever heard of alcoholism?” - Sam shot back without a beat.

You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Just because I drink a few times, doesn’t mean I have a problem.”

“Oh no, you have several problems, that’s why you drink.” - Sam said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and he leaned back against the railing, looking at you pointedly.

You rolled your eyes.

“Please, just because you saw my father hit me, doesn’t mean you know me.” - you said, taking another sip.

Sam eyed your form for a few silent minutes, then he spoke again.

“You’re lonely.”

When he saw your eyes shot up at his, he continued.

“Your father always made you push your limits, and I don’t think your mother was there to protect you when he was getting too rough. He had high expectations which you tried to reach, so if there was someone who actually tried to get close to you, I think you pushed them away, thinking you don’t need anyone, because it would make you look weak, especially in his eyes.”

“Shut up.” - you said looking away, but Sam started walking in front of you, as he continued.

”When you failed, your father punished you, but when you succeded, he didn’t say anything, because that was what he had trained you for.”

“Shut up!” - you said louder, and Sam leant forward, putting his hands on the armrests on either side of you, and he saw that your eyes became teary.

“You think you’re a failure, just because he was never satisfied with your actions and achievements, but the only thing you fail at that you’re too blind to realize that the only reason you’re never going to be like him is…”

“I said shut up!” - you cut Sam off by suddenly pushing on his chest, making him take a few steps back, and you stood up, ready to attack him, but he caught your wrists, trapping your arms between your bodies.

“You’re never going to be like him, because you have one thing that he doesn’t. A heart.” - Sam said passionately, and watched with sorrow as tears pushed through your tightly closed eyes, and you fell limp in his arms with a sob.

Sam caught you and slowly crouched down with you, letting you cry in his arms, while he sushed you quietly, and caressed your hair and back, gently rocking you back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
